


Hats and Glitter don't Mix

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [55]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir in Denial, Developing Relationship, Episode: s02 Style Queen (Queen's Battle Part 1), Friendship/Love, Gen, Hats, Kwami Swap, Overthinking, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Adrien calls Marinette over before she's late and is surprised to hear about her latest woes-... Is that a new hairstyle?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki
Series: Mari-nyan [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Kudos: 42





	Hats and Glitter don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette acting weird makes it easier for Adrien to realize she's Lady Noire.

Adrien knew Marinette wasn't a morning person so he already sent a message asking her if she's awake. He then proceeded to call her after ten minutes. Apparently, Marinette didn't know today was the day of the fashion show which is **an hour from now**. Not wanting to let her panic, Adrien told her to hurry to the Grand Palace with the derby hat. _It's a roundabout way of panicking her, but Alya says it's better than telling the truth._ Now he's in the dressing room, staring at himself in the mirror. He isn't sure what his father wants from him, but surely he has to look attractive.

...

"I feel awkward." Adrien admits and Tikki chews her cookie.

"I think you're exaggerating. You look pretty slim to me." Tikki giggled and Adrien let out a smile at his kwami's direction.

"Thanks, Tikki." Adrien adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time, staring at himself. "I wonder what's taking Marinette so long?"

*Knock knock*

"Oh! She's here! (Tikki finished her cookie.) Good luck!" Tikki cheered to her chosen before hiding under the folded clothes.

"Yeah..." Adrien walked towards the door, opening it to see Marinette panting. He smiled, aware she ran all the way to come here. "Hello, Marinette."

"Oh, uh- (Marinette stared at her hat then back at him.) Hola." Marinette waved her hand awkwardly before taking a step on the stairs- She trips, extremely expected with her level of luck whenever he's near her. _The entire class called it one of the seven mysteries of their class, the mystery right next to Nathaniel's ability to keep getting killed/hurt/converted/vanish during akuma battles._

"?!" Adrien took a tentative step to hold her on the sides as she reached for anything to not fall face flat on the floor.

*Thump!

"Ooh! S-sorry!" Marinette stuttered, taking a step back and quickly moving away from him. She held her hands close in a defensive stance, half covering her lightly flushed face. "I'm r-really (Marinette looked down, seeing her hat.) unlucky today.."

"No worries." Adrien comforted and bent down to grab the hat-?!

"Ack!" Rubbing her forehead, Marinette had the same intention.

" **Sorry.** " They both said simultaneously and crouched down to grab the hat. Adrien grabbed it first so Marinette was left with the feather.

"Oh, no! (Adrien looked at Marinette twirling the feather.) I hope it's not too hard to fix it." Adrien looked at the hat and noticed the small bow tie. 'It must be placed here then?'

"It doesn't really matter." Marinette is staring at the feather, deep in thought. "This hat is a complete failure anyway."

"What? no it's not." Adrien offered his hand after he stood up. Marinette accepted the offer and he helped her back on her feet. "Why would you say _that_?"

"Because Audrey Bourgeois saw it and hated it." Marinette covered her face. "The hat doesn't align to her trend preference and I bet she was rendered speechless on the lack of glitters and-"

"Marinette. You're blowing it off proportions again." Adrien reminded, aware of how the bluenette spirals and overthinks of everything. Also, glitters. 'Glitter hats don't spell classy.'

"No, I'm not!" Marinette argued. "She's the Queen of Fashion. She was the one that got your father up to where he is today."

"..." Adrien rolled his eyes at another line of Gabriel history (Yes. He knows and heard Marinette talk about his father's life story which is more than he ever known about what his father told him, to be honest.) until he suddenly realized something very **surprising**. Marinette is wearing a ponytail! Not the usual pigtails, but a ponytail.

'What happened today?' Adrien wondered what else is different and scanned his friend. 'Nope. Just her hairstyle and sweat. Marinette rarely wears make-up in the mornings so her eyes don't pop out like the usual... Not like I mind.. Though, she looks like she ran a marathon and she thankfully surprisingly doesn't smell- Wait... She smells like cheese bread? Is that her perfume or did she eat a ton of cheese breads?!'

"I'm sorry, Adrien. I really messed up." Marinette hugged herself, staring down at the floor again. "Please don't put it on..."

"Marinette, everything's gonna be fine." Adrien took the synthetic feather, attaching it _and he was right_. Adrien twirled the hat, examining it. "Your hat looks great. I think it's awesome and so does my father."

"Otherwise he wouldn't have picked it for me." Adrien looked at Marinette who has her arms crossed in doubt. _She really looks like the twin of his super hero partner. The two even have matching scent and luck._ Adrien showed her the hat before putting it on. "Watch me."

Adrien walked across the dressing room, did a pose or two before he heard Marinette's giggle. _A very familiar giggle._

"See?" Adrien turned, staring at Marinette covering her mouth. _Lady Noire also covers her mouth with a hand or two when laughing._ Adrien placed both hands on his hip. "Trust me now?"

"How can I not when you got that catwalk down?" Marinette teased and Adrien isn't sure if that was a compliment as a friend or a- No. Don't go there. She's your friend _who could be Lady Noire_ OH PLAGG! 'No one is Lady Noire until proven true! Don't end up like Alya.'

"R-really?" Adrien looked away, scratching the back of his head. He has to get his head out of the gutter. _Just because there is a 75% similarity between Marinette and Lady Noire doesn't mean they're the same person._ He glanced back at Marinette who's smiling at him. "Thank you."

"!!" Nathalie coughed, catching their attention. "We have to go."

"Before you go, what kept you?" Adrien wondered before Marinette left with Nathalie. "You didn't sound like you were in your bed."

"I had to stop a robbery-" Marinette gasped and added. "By calling the police, of course! L-like any other human being!"

"Any other human being?" Adrien raised an eyebrow and the female slowly blinked at him.

"Yes! We're humans." Marinette gave him gun fingers, walking out of the dressing room. They maintained eye contact before Marinette got out of his line of sight.

...

"She's so see-through." Adrien chuckled. Marinette always makes the most outrageous excuses in class and the worst lies he's ever heard, but it always brings a smile on his face. If Marinette is Lady Noire then it makes sense why she can't tell the truth to protect her loved ones. Or! Lady Noire and Marinette are very close friends. 'Here's me hoping she is m'lady.'

"See you later, Tikki." Bidding his kwami good bye, Adrien walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Friends to lovers make Marinette a messy confused noodle.
> 
> Friends to lovers make Adrien go in-denial-and-yes! mode similar to canon. owo


End file.
